We Meet Again
by Infinite Snow
Summary: When they first met, he was at her mercy. Several years later, the tables have turned and she is at his mercy. [Harry/Alex]


Alex didn't live the perfect life. No girl lived the perfect life. You thought girls in their dainty dresses, gloves, hats and fans were living the dream of being the elite ones.

It was far from that. Sometimes Alex felt oppressed. Used. Owned. Property of someone else, her own body not belonging to her.

"We are going to have you pick a slave to be your servant," Theresa glared at her daughter, "It isn't proper for a young lady to do everything herself. We women do not do work that deteriorates our fragile appearances in fear of displeasing men."

"Yes mother," Alex whispered, in fear of getting a thrashing.

"Here is enough money, spend it all, use half or just one coin, I don't care. We're wealthy. But choose wisely. You want a young man who can serve you and be your bodyguard as well," Theresa tossed a heavy bag of gold coins.

Alex caught the bag, at the expense of the air being punched out of her lungs. She frowned at the weight of the bag, all the while of her mother watching her like a hawk.

"Well?! Off to the slave auction! A carriage is out front waiting for you!" Theresa shoved her daughter to the front door, where indeed her ride was waiting.

-x-

The moment Alex stepped out of the carriage, eyes were on her. She was a noble, an aristocrat. One of the wealthiest families in England. The Russo bloodline was kept pure by marrying only nobles, and they were most sought after in terms of political marriages.

Alex took a seat and waited patiently, waiting for the auction to start.

It was slow, boring; people would bid sky high for a child. A poor, scared creature that was being separated from his or her family. It really brought tears to Alex's eyes.

Finally, one boy her age of just 13 was yanked to the stage. Cuffed around his neck, hands and feet, he was as immobilized as a dog on leash. They said his name was Harry. And it looked like he was emaciated from days of starvation and bleeding profusely like others. But the haunted look in his eyes struck Alex. It was then. He was the one.

Immediately, Alex shot up and started bidding. Bidding higher than an arrogant pompous named Delores Umbridge who wanted nothing more than to suffocate the poor boy in pink fluff.

Finally, Alex bid ALL of her money, an exorbitant price that even Umbridge couldn't top. Her face flushed in defeat as she 'humphed' and complained about how 'he wasn't worth that much anyways'.

Harry was the last one auctioned that evening. The auctioneer brought her to her now legal property. He gave her the papers of ownership and a key to Harry's cuffs.

"He can buy his freedom if he wants and only if you allow him to. He can have the money but if you say no, then he can't escape. He was branded a lightning bolt on his forehead's hairline fainlty to match your family symbol, as proof of ownership. I will leave the two of you alone," the auctioneer said.

The door closed behind Alex and his receding footsteps proved he was retreating. Almost immediately, Alex began to unlock the restraints.

"TJ," Alex said quickly.

"Yes, miss?" TJ asked.

"Give me the pair of clothes we brought for him," Alex said quietly, "And bring the first aid kit. If his wounds aren't stitched and bandaged, he could die from blood loss."

"I will do so," TJ bowed and called for the doctor and presented Harry with a pair of fresh clothes, brand new undergarments included.

-x-

Once they got home, Theresa scrutinized Harry, not minding the fact that he cost all of the money she gave Alex.

"How long until full recovery Alex?" Theresa asked.

"Maybe a couple weeks. His wounds are deep and he has been malnourished," Alex replied.

"We cannot wait a couple of weeks! I expected him to work now!" Theresa shouted, making Harry flinch.

"Mother," Alex said, a dangerous glint to her eyes, "You are forgetting he was sold to me. If you lay one hand on him, you are liable for his injuries. Since he is under my name, I will ask him to work and do things as I please. Unlike you, I do not treat people like dogs. He will rest until he is fully healed no matter how long it takes. If you object, then I can sue you. And we don't want that, now do we?"

Theresa became red in the face, and screamed in Alex's face like a two year old and stomped away. Alex sighed, sadly. No matter her parents loved her brothers more. They were men, who would contribute to the family rather than take from it, unlike her.

"Some sentiments will always stay the same," Alex muttered, rubbing her forehead and forced a smile for Harry, "Let's go upstairs. Since you are wounded, I would suggest resting for a while."

Harry nodded, wordlessly. Alex moved to the staircase, motioning for Harry to follow her.

"You will stay in my room. I do not have separate living quarters for you, because my parents made this a last minute decision to have another staff member of the household," Alex said, trying to word 'slave' in better terms.

Harry nodded, bracing himself to sleep on the floor in his recovery.

"You will sleep on my bed," Alex said, "And that's final."

"But where will you sleep?" Harry asked.

"On a sofa I have in my room," Alex said, "I want you to have something soft yet sturdy. And because my parents are nothing but cheap-o's, they don't have a nice room for you to stay in. So I want you to sleep on my bed."

Harry nodded, not wanting to say anything that could cause a beating.

"I need you to take a shower first; I will put a fresh change of clothes in the bathroom for you to change into. Then we will re-bandage your wounds. Then I will have supper brought upstairs, okay? I hope you do not mind dinner in bed," Alex grinned.

"Why are you treating me so nicely?" Harry asked.

"Because, sometimes, I feel like I am a slave in this household. I don't feel different from you," Alex sadly smiled, "In an oppressive society, I am nothing more than property."

They reached her room and Alex opened the door to reveal her king-sized bed, a fancy vanity with a thousand things that Alex never uses. She had a huge wardrobe filled of clothes she detested. Then, opening another door, she revealed the bathroom.

Alex stepped in, turned on the hot and cold water taps, to create a lukewarm bath. She spread some bubble bath soap into the water, thinking he might like something to pamper himself with.

"Here is the shampoo, conditioner and a bar of soap if you must require it. I have prepared you a bubble bath, the water is neither too hot nor too cold. Over here, I have a towel and a fresh change of clothes. Put your clothes in the hamper here when you undress," Alex instructed as she came out of the bathroom.

Harry nodded and let Alex close the door after him.

-x-

After bandaging him up, and feeding him chicken noodle soup and some breadsticks by hand, Alex tucked Harry in.

"Here are some pain medications, to lessen the pain," Alex offered two ibuprofens and a glass of water.

"Thank you," Harry said as he swallowed the pills.

"I have one more thing to tell you," Alex said.

Harry nodded, placing the glass on the nightstand.

"You can buy your freedom, you know," Alex said, bringing the contract of ownership and pointing to the rules at the bottom of the page.

"But your family might not pay me anything," Harry said.

"I am your owner, not my mother, father or my two brothers," Alex said, "If I wish to allow you freedom, they can't object. And, I can decide to give you a steady pay or not, if I have money."

"If?"

"I get a weekly allowance. Not a meager amount, but not the most generous amount. Here is a glass jar. I am going to dump my weekly allowance in here," Alex said, "So then, little by little, you can buy your freedom."

"But where will I run to?" Harry asked, "I don't know where my parents are, if I have any."

"We will find them," Alex promised, "I will help you. I will find your parents, Harry. If you have parents, then I will contact them. But until then, please promise me to keep quiet about our little deal, okay? I will help you buy your way out of this little hell-hole. We can do this."

"How can I thank you?" Harry asked.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me," Alex's eyes watered, "Nobody wants to be my friend. You're all I have."

"I will never forget someone as genuine like you," Harry promised, taking both of Alex's hands in his, "It's impossible to forget someone like you."

"Thank you," Alex whispered, drawing Harry into a hug, "All I want is someone to hug."

-x-

Over the weeks, Alex would dump her allowance in the jar (without any labels, as she explained to Harry) so her parents thought she was saving money for something she really wants to buy.

When her parents and brothers went to sleep, Alex would sit next to Harry on her bed and fill out his forms for freedom, and revising them ten times.

Finally, she would research any lineage that Harry might have. After all, what is the use of setting Harry free if he has no real family to run to? He will run around a little bit, get captured and his certificate of freedom would be ignored as he would be sold back into slavery. And knowing these twisted crooks that ran this shady business, Alex wanted to avoid that.

"Harry!" Alex whispered, shaking him awake, "I found it!"

Harry groaned, rubbed his eyes and placed on his glasses, refocusing his eyes on the brunette.

"You found my family?" Harry whispered, astonished.

"I sure did," Alex smiled, "You are actually an aristocrat, just like me!"

"I am?" Harry asked, astonished.

"You are," Alex nodded, "You were stolen away from your family by Voldemort and his gang and given to your uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. They were running out of money from borrowing money they didn't have to repay so they sold you in order to pay back debts. You were then sold into slavery, at the age of 5, and I guess you know the rest."

"So they're looking for me," Harry asked.

"Yes, and they miss you very much," Alex nodded.

"What are their names?" Harry asked.

"Lilly and James Potter," Alex smiled.

"Would you really do this for me?" Harry asked.

"I would. Now be quiet. We are almost at the goal and the moment we are done, you will go request your freedom. My signature is at the bottom of the page. I also attached a letter of affirmation, should they accuse you of forging my signature," Alex whispered.

"Thank you so much," Harry whispered.

"Don't mention it," Alex whispered.

-x-

The time came when Alex had enough money to pay for Harry's freedom. After the forms and money were accepted, they turned to each-other and hugged. Lilly and James were on their way to pick Harry up.

"I won't let this be the last time we see each other again," Harry promised.

"How can you promise such a thing? When we grow up, we will look completely different than we do now," Alex shook her head.

"We can change that, Alex. Here, wear this," Harry took a gold necklace containing a gold locket off of his neck, "It is the only thing I had of my parents. If I see that locket, I know it will be you. I'll remember that."

Alex silently placed it around her neck and opened the locket. It had a portrait of a lady with straight brown hair and on the right, a portrait of a man with ruffled brown hair with glasses.

"Your parents?" Alex whispered, admiring the mini oil paintings.

"Yes," Harry said, "My owners wanted it because of its value but I never gave in. And now it is yours. Never take it off and I can find you."

"I wanted to say I love you Harry," Alex said abruptly, tears welling in her eyes, "I just wanted to say it."

"I fell in love with you too, Alex," Harry said back.

"Just steal my first kiss. I don't want some sleazy suitor to take it," Alex said all of a sudden.

Harry cupped Alex's face in his two hands and gave her a long, loving kiss on the lips. If this would be the last time they would see each other in a long time, they might as well enjoy it.

-x-

7 years later.

Alex went to her room, limping because the beatings from her parents had knocked the air out of her. Justin and Max became jerks, always tattle telling on Alex for things she didn't do and her parents believed them over her. And she got hurt.

Today she was the subject of their anger because her abusive fiancé broke their engagement, choosing to marry Juliet Van Heusen, the girl that Justin wanted to marry. And he tattled on her for scheming this whole plot (of convincing Mason to marry Juliet instead), and she got a beating.

"Mistress, what happened to you?!" Harper squeaked when she saw a beaten and bloodied Alex.

"It's nothing," Alex murmured as she flopped face-first onto her bed.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Alex," Zeke said gently.

"Mom and dad believed Justin… again," Alex grumbled, "And I got the blow."

"He is such a spoilt brat. Even a girl like Juliet can see what a moron he is," Harper snapped.

"I didn't like Juliet at all. She was willing to marry Justin until she realized Mason was richer," Alex sighed, "And Mason saw that she was prettier than me. A win-win situation for them."

"No one can be as pretty and kind as you are," Harper sat down besides her, "Come on, let's bandage you up. At least your mom was considerate not to hit your face or arms. Doesn't want to displease men, does she?"

"Harper…" Zeke warned as the two started to treat Alex's injuries.

-x-

Word got out that Harry was intent on marrying Alex. And he wouldn't marry anyone else. Lilly and James were supportive of this decision because she was the one who helped bring their son home, to the expense of her own life. They would forever be indebted to her.

"ALEX! ARE YOU READY?!" Theresa yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes mother," Alex silently whispered, coming down the stairs, her gloved hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Listen here, you whiny bitch," Theresa snarled, yanking Alex by her hair, "The heir to the Potter family is interested in you. You better not mess this up. You already made Mason reject you. Please them enough for them to take you, we settle the bride price, ship you off and we will never see you again. YOU GOT IT?!"

"Yes mother," Alex nodded, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying at her mother's harsh words. Even though she knew her family never loved her, she still felt hurt that she was nothing more than baggage in their way. She felt useless in times like these.

They heard the faint sound of horses, and knew their carriage had arrived. Alex immediately sat on her own seat as she was instructed to, as Jerry went to go warmly welcome their guests.

Alex kept her eyes down as she hid her jaw with her lace fan. Suddenly the locket felt heavier than normal. He was truly coming!

"And here is my wife, Theresa, my daughter, Alexandra, my eldest son Justin and my younger son, Max," Jerry pointed at each one of his family members.

"Shall we arrange her price?" Theresa asked cheerily, making Alex slouch in dread.

Lilly and James exchanged a look and looked back at Theresa, trying to hide disgust (at the fact that parents would willingly sell their daughters to get them off their backs), "We just want her to be married to Harry. That's all we want."

"But what about her price? Surely we have to pay you something for taking her in?" Theresa asked.

"Our son loves her and love doesn't cost a cent. We came for her, not for money," James said.

"The only person who could love her is a fool," Justin laughed, making Alex bow her head in shame.

The rest of Alex's family laughed as Alex hid her face with her fan so no one would have to see her cry. She was so humiliated she wanted to die on the spot. Like, a lightning strikes her dead.

"How dare you say such an impudent thing! You ought to have a bar of soap in your mouth to cleanse out your revolting nature!" Lilly snapped, "If you say only a fool could love her then you call our own son a fool because he loves her for setting him free."

Theresa looked at Harry and her face was filled with shock.

"You mean he was…" Jerry started, astonished.

"He was the slave she bought when she was 13. He was the slave you nasty bugs mistreated for months. He was the slave you thought of as property. And she set him free and gave our own son back to us. Karma's a bitch, isn't it, Mrs. Russo? You better watch your words. Some of our relatives are world-renowned lawyers and they can put you in jail in a week flat," James said.

Lilly handed her fan to James and strode over to Alex, who was quivering behind her fan. Prompting her to stand she said, "You helped our son escape slavery by buying his freedom with your money. Now we will take you from this horrible place in return. Come, my daughter."

"I'm coming with her, and so is Zeke. We're her loyal servants," Harper piped up.

"As you wish," James nodded allowing the couple to follow them out.

"Any objections, you insolent morons?" Lilly asked.

Theresa and Jerry snapped their mouths shut, in fear of Lilly and James rejecting Alex.

"Good. Let's go," Lilly motioned for her husband and son to follow her as she led Alex out the door.

-x-

Alex and Harry had a simple engagement and wedding. Only close relatives (all on Harry's side) and friends attended. Lilly and James made sure that Theresa and Jerry weren't invited along with their impudent sons.

At the reception, Alex was getting along with a lot of people. She made friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, some of Harry's best friends.

But somehow, someone told Mason about it and he came, along with his snotty wife Juliet. They immediately went to Harry and struck up a conversation, with Juliet checking Harry out, completely disregarding the fact that he was a newlywed. And the conversation wasn't pleasant, at all.

"So Harry. Why did you even marry Alex?" Mason snorted at bringing up her name; it sounded like a little boy's name!

"I have loved her for a long time, Mason. My parents also support it," Harry sighed, resisting the temptation to slap Mason's face.

"But she is such a tomboy! Clearly you could do so much better!" Mason laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I marry your wife? Because if that's the case, no thanks. I like women with morals. Juliet seems more like a tramp," Harry shot back.

Juliet scoffed and quit checking Harry out.

"What I am saying is I can find you someone better! Divorce this ugly girl and I can give you the addresses and numbers of these hot babes-"

 _SLAP!_

Mason's face was jerked to one side and the long list of phone numbers and addresses was ripped to shreds.

Juliet gawked like a fish out of the water and Alex had to admit, she was a bit shocked too.

"I don't want another woman to marry, I don't want to marry someone else and I am NEVER going to divorce with Alex. You have no say in what I do, so you might as well quit poking your nose where it doesn't belong. I will give you on the count of ten to get out of here. If you don't, I will drag you and your wife by the ear and throw you both out," Harry growled.

Mason and Juliet were shocked and at first didn't believe it until Harry started holding up his fingers, signifying he was, indeed, counting. Then they broke out in a mad dash.

People broke out into a round of applause as Harry watched the couple leave, then went over to where Alex was and drew her into a hug.

-x-

It was their wedding night. People would expect for newlyweds to consummate their marriage, but Lilly and James never placed any pressure on Harry to make a move. If Alex was ready, they instructed, then proceed.

But clearly Alex was too shaken up to consider anything intimate. Alex sat on the side of the bed, looking at her hands. She had changed into a simple nightgown and was waiting for Harry to be ready for bed.

"Alex?"

Alex flinched at the call of her name.

"Alex, my love, look at me," Harry said gently.

Alex snapped her head up, meeting her husband's eyes with her sad ones. Tears dripped down her cheeks slowly.

"Why did you endure this?" Harry asked, slowly tracing the path of her tears.

"I couldn't escape," Alex whispered, "Even if I did, where could I go?"

Alex had a point. He was taken away to his home. She didn't know where he lived, and even if she did, he knew she would never impose on other people for the fear of being a burden.

"Oh Alex," Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Alex drew him into a hug and didn't wait for his move of affection. Years of abuse had turned her back into a little girl, devoid of affection, blinded by hate.

"Those rascals will never touch you, Alex, I promise," Harry whispered as he combed his wife's hair back, "They're gone. Those sick people are gone."

She continued to cry, wringing all the tears she had out of her eyes until they were red, dry and raw. But he never let go of her, never became tired of her crying, because seeing her in pain made him want to cry as well.

"Let's go to sleep," Harry whispered, wiping the tears that leaked out of Alex's eyes. The poor girl sniffled but nodded, snuggling close until her head fit perfectly under his chin. With such comforting human contact, Alex fell asleep, free of nightmares.

But her pain and loneliness kept him up all night, fed by guilt.

-fin-


End file.
